Messing With a Marauder
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: "Boys," Sirius announced, "I think we're going to have to spy on our fellow Marauder, James Potter."


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: At bottom where I thank a really awesome person who totally made this story possible. ;)**

"Yes."

"Fine, Lily-flower, be that way, but remember, you broke a man's heart today."

"James, I said yes."

"Don't you al-" Wait. She…said yes?

"Thank you God!" James yelled while cart wheeling away, and failing miserably at it.

Lily smiled and walked away calmly after stopping to whack Sirius Black, who was cracking up, on the head.

_~With Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew in the Room of Requirement.~_

"James finally got Lily-Flower to go out with him!" Sirius crowed.

"Yeah." Remus replied, still deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, looking at Remus nervously.

"Well, we all know James." Remus started.

"Well, _duh_," Sirius said, "We're his best friends."

"I _know_ that," Remus snapped, "But…what if he messes up?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, James, he has this tendency to…er…mess up, so to speak, when he's around Lily."

"Yeah," Sirius replied, deep in thought.

"So?" Peter asked, trying to keep up with his friend's train of thought.

"Boys," Sirius announced, "I think we're going to have to spy on our fellow Marauder, James Potter."

"Oh God," Remus muttered.

_~A few hours later~_

"James," Sirius asked, about to start off his wonderful plan, "can I borrow your invisibility cloak while you're in Hogsmeade?"

"Depends," James answered nonchalantly. "Why?"

"I'm going to scare some people in Hogsmeade," Sirius replied, remembering what Remus had told him, "Just for a few laughs."

"Take care of it,' James warned as he tossed the cloak towards Sirius.

"I will," Sirius promised.

"And for god's sake, don't leave it lying around again!"

"Right, Prongsie," Sirius saluted before exiting the dorm, cloak in hand.

"Sirius!" James bellowed.

"Oh, right!" Sirius said, running back into the room and placing the cloak on his bed.

_~James and Lily's date~_

"Come on, Lily, you ready?" James asked, turning towards her as he dragged her along."Sure," Lily laughed, allowing James to face her as they walked to Hogsmeade.

"So, what are we doing?" Lily asked curiously.

"Since its February," James started, "I figured a butterbeer would be a good place to start."

"It sounds heavenly," Lily shivered.

They slowly walked into the bar, and Sirius threw gold glitter at them.

"Who threw that?" Lily asked, batting at it.

"I have an idea," James said, looking around angrily.

"Have fun!" A random fifth year shouted, throwing more glitter at people. Sirius exhaled slowly. James didn't seem to realize that the fifth year's glitter was a different color.

Remus elbowed Sirius under the cloak and Peter yelped in pain.

"Sorry, Wormtail," Remus apologized, edging closer to where James was pulling out a seat for Lily.

"Shh," Sirius whispered, his eyes glued to the pair.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Remus muttered.

They could see James talking to Lily. He stood up and walked to the counter, presumably to get some butterbeer.

Presently James returned with two hot butterbeers in his hands.

"Here, Lily," he said, handing one to her.

"Thanks, James," she replied, blushing.

Sirius smirked. Lily-Flower might have a crush on Prongs. There would be a lot of teasing in that regard later.

Lily and James proceeded to have a flirty conversation that made Sirius almost puke several times. Finally he, Remus and Peter went to get some butterbeer for themselves.

They sat at a table near to James, but he was too drunk on Lily's presence to notice them. About ten minutes after the three sat down, Lily and James got up to leave.

Sirius and Remus hurried to finish their butterbeers and left Peter there in their hurry to get back to following James and Lily.

"Hey Lils," James said, "Do you want to go to Honeydukes now?"

"Sure," Lily laughed, "I need some more sugar quills."

"Ah, does the model student Lily Potter need sugar quills?" James teased.

"Yes," Lily hissed, "Have you ever been in one of Professor Binn's classes? Snooze fest!"

"Yeah," James laughed.

They entered Honeydukes and Lily began to browse. Suddenly, James saw a chocolate frog being lifted by an invisible hand. He slowly meandered over to where he knew that they had to be. Slowly he grabbed the cloak and hit one of them on the face. He stuffed the cloak under the one he was wearing and walked over to where Lily was.

"Hey Lils," He said, giving her a quick hug, "You ready?"

"Just let me pay," she told him, walking towards the cash register, "It'll only take a moment."

"Lily," James started, "Please, let me pay. We're on a date."

"And this has nothing to do with it," she insisted.

"Please, Lily?" he pleaded, looking her in the eye, "It won't hurt my finances at all."

"James…" she said, at a loss for words.

"Good!" he said, grabbing her few sugar quills and sneaking in a few others, "Let's go pay."

"James!" Lily growled, "It's my stuff, I can pay for it."

"So can I," James pointed out.

"You arrogant toe rag," Lily sighed, giving up and letting him pay.

James handed the cashier the money and Lily smiled lightly.

"Thanks James," she said softly.

He smiled goofily.

"It was nothing, Lilykins."

"Lilykins?" She asked, delicately arching a brow.

"What can I say? I was on the spot," James explained.

"Whatever," Lily exhaled.

_~And now, James and Lily continue their date while Sirius "falls off a broom".~_

"Ow?" Sirius ventured, trying to look at the huge bruise on his face.

"Sirius, you can have fun," Remus informed him, "I'm going to go apologize to James and Lily."

"But Remus," Sirius whined, "That would mean that James would know that you were here. And, since I took the punch, he doesn't currently know."

Remus paused to consider this.

I guess you're right," he said finally.

"So, how do I explain this?" Sirius asked, gesturing towards his nose.

"One of your many girls?" Remus suggested.

"No thanks," Sirius decided, "Let's go play Quidditch."

"What?" Remus asked, staring at his batty friend.

"I can fall off my broom there."

"Ah," Remus sighed, shaking his head.

They messed with a marauder and Lily Evans. Idiots.

**AN: Acknowledgement thingies!**

**harrypotterobsessed33. ** **Right. This idea was hers, and she beta-d it, so thanks! A round of applause, folks!**

**Songs:**

**Check Yes Juliet, We the Kings**

**Hey Juliet, LMNT**

**I Heart Question Mark, Taylor Swift**

**ET, Katy Perry**

**Bye!**

_**~Suki-Alanna**_


End file.
